A process of identification and authentication of an object is necessarily based on dedicated identifier information or set of identifiers associated with the said object. The process of authentication generally involves the capturing of identifier information and validating it with a database of stored identifier information corresponding to the said object. The identifiers are either introduced in the substrate during the manufacture of the substrate or may be introduced onto the substrate (e.g. Paper, woven paper, woven cloth, plastic films, cotton pulp based substrates etc.) after the manufacture of the substrate which is predominantly the case in the case of financial documents, currency, mark lists, certificates etc.
The challenge lies in providing a system for applying the identifier on predetermined locations of the preformed substrate on an industrial scale simultaneously ensuring the precision with which that identifier is applied on the predetermined location of said substrate. Further the challenge lies in robustly applying the identifier on the said substrate such that it survives the onslaughts of long term repeated handling of the substrate and exposure to repeated adverse factors like crumpling, rubbing, wetting etc. Further the challenge lies in effectively digitally capturing the identifier representation, creating databases and effectively utilising them for the identification and authentication of an object comprising of the said substrate.